


Sleep

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, The ghost is an old ship, bab, babey - Freeform, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Jacen got Scared. Hera comforts him.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Kudos: 13





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Another quarantine shot. Enjoy!

Jacen slowly opened the door to his mother's room, the only room on the ship, on his home, that's old enough to need to manually open. 

"Mama? I can't sleep."

Hera slowly sat up, seeing her little boy peek his head into her room. 

"You wanna come in, love?" 

Jacen gently let go of the door, then made his way to his mother's bed, and heaved his way onto it with a little grunt. 

"What's got you up, baby?" 

"I don't know. I got scawed." His words were still developing, he wasn't even four yet. 

"Well, you don't have to be scared anymore. I've got you." She pulled her son up to her chest, and started to rub circled into his small back. 

"You can sleep well here."


End file.
